1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mopping units as used with wet mopping systems, such a unit comprising a mop bucket combined with a wringer having two squeeze rollers between which a mop can be pulled upwards so as to be wrung out into the bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such units are in general use, the most common arrangement having a wringer with an upwardly projecting operating lever by which the squeeze pressure is applied after the mop has been inserted into the wringer. Thus wringing-out is a two-handed operation, requiring one hand to operate the lever while the mop is pulled through the wringer with the other hand. Foot-operated units are available but these have the disadvantage of requiring both feet to be used, one to operate the roller closing mechanism and the other to hold down the bucket. In both cases pressure has to be applied continuously to the operating member, by hand or foot, to maintain the desired squeeze pressure.